Upon arrival at a destination, a pre-occupied parent may forget a child who is quietly sleeping in the backseat of a vehicle. Warning systems have been developed to notify drivers of children left in the vehicle. These systems may provide alerts to the parent through an audible notification from the vehicle. Other notifications may be provided through the vehicle's connection to the parent's smartphone. The warning systems may notify others including law enforcement.
Providing a warning to the parent after arriving at the destination has drawbacks. For example, the driver may have forgotten to drop their child off at daycare. The driver may then have to go back to daycare and drop the child off wasting valuable time. For predictable commutes information may not be properly leveraged by these systems, for example, a driver who drops off their children to school and going to work. The present disclosure provides a system and method thereof that addresses these concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.